This invention relates to the control and display of simultaneous plural video images on standard television equipment. The invention is a menu-driven multi-channel system in which a user easily selects channels by executing page up and page down commands.
The invention utilizes the picture-in-picture (PIP) function of existing and well-known television and video cassette recorder (VCR) technology. However, current technology displays only one sub-screen video image in the corner of a main screen. This invention displays more than one sub-screen in a main screen.